Categoría:SM Entertainment
Detalles thumb|300px *'Nombre:' SM Entertainment / SM 엔터테인먼트 *'Tipo:' Público. *'Industria:' Música, Entretenimiento y Viajes. *'Géneros:' K-Pop, J-Pop, C-Pop y Rock, Trot, Pop, Dance, Electro-pop, EDM y R&B. *'Fundación:' 14-febrero-1990. *'Sede:' Corea del Sur. *'Área de Servicio:' Todo el mundo. *'Autoridades:' **Lee Soo Man (Fundador) **Kim Young Min (Ceo) *'Lema:' The Future of culture Technology (El futuro de la Cultura Tecnológica). *'Color:' Rosa *'Locaciones:' **'Corea del Sur': Apgujeong-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seúl. **'Estados Unidos': Wilshire Blvd, Los Angeles. *'Asociados:' **Fandango Korea **Sony Music Entertainment Japan **Avex **EMI Records Japan (Girls' Generation, J-Min, SHINee) **J Storm **Nayutawave Records **TrueVisions Group **Kraze Burger (Sólo Japón) **YinYueTai **Kakao Inc **9tunEs Entertainment **OSULLOC (Té) **Alibaba Group *'Subsidiarias' **SM TinTin Hall (2000) **SM Entertainment Japan (2001) **SM Academy (2003) **SM Art Company (2005) **Dream Maker Entertainment (2006) **SM Pictures (2007) **SM Amusement **SM F&B Development **SM Entertainment USA (2008) **SM Town Travel (2012) **SM C&C (adquiriendo: AM Entertainment, Wollim Entertainment, Hoon Media) (2012) **SM Entertainment Beijing (2012) **SM Mobile Communications (2015) **galaxiaSM (2015) **ESteem (Agencia No.1 de Modelaje de Corea del Sur) (2015) **SJ Label (2015) **Mystic Story (2017) ***MYSTIC89 ***APOP Entertainment ***Family Actors ***All I Know Music **SM Planner (2017) **everysing (2017) **Keyeast Entertainment (2018) **FNC Add Culture (2018) **SM Life Design Group (2018) **Million Market (2018) **Banjulso **Label V (2018) **SMT SEOUL **SMT TOKYO **SM Coex Artium *'Propiedades' **SM-Kraze Inc. (Restaurante) **KT Music Korea **SM Art Exibition Show **The Celebrity Magazine **SUM Market 'SM Entertainment' S.M. Entertainment (SM significa Star Museum: Museo de Estrellas) (hangul: SM엔터테인먼트) es una empresa de entretenimiento de Corea del Sur, fundada por Lee Soo Man. La compañía opera un sello discográfico, agencia de talentos, agencia de viajes, la productora de cine, compañía de producción y edicion de música, gestión de eventos y empresa productora de conciertos, así como una música editorial. Una compañía de entretenimiento destacado en Corea del Sur, la agencia está dentro del llamado "Big Three" (SM, JYP y YG), las 3 discográficas más grandes de Corea del Sur, debido a su fuerte participación en el mercado y en las operaciones internacionales. SM es reconocida por iniciar y liderar la llamada "Ola Hallyu" alrededor de Asia y del mundo. Una vez fue el hogar de grupos coreanos famosos como H.O.T., S.E.S, y Shinhwa. Su lista actual de artistas incluye a Kangta, BoA, TVXQ, The Grace, Super Junior, Zhang Li Yin, Girls' Generation, J-Min, SHINee,F(x), EXO, Red Velvet y NCT los cuales gozan de éxito a nivel nacional e internacional. Además, es el hogar de algunos actores como Kim Min Jong, Kim Ha Neul, Lee Yeon Hee, Kim Ian, entre otros. SM Entertainment también co-publica junto a Avex Trax los lanzamientos de artistas japoneses como Ayumi Hamasaki, Namie Amuro y Koda Kumi, así como algunos artistas de Johnny's Entertainment como Arashi y KAT-TUN. En 2012, la capitalización de mercado de la compañía se elevó a ₩1.38 trillones (US$1.24 billones) alcanzando el estado de una Mega-corporación. 'Historia' Después de graduarse de la Seoul National University y buscar su propia carrera como cantante, Lee Soo Man, encuestó a varios adolescentes sobre lo que querían ver en los grupos de música; es entonces cuando comenzó con el grupo de chicos H.O.T., y el grupo de chicas S.E.S. Ambos grupos se convirtió en éxito durante la década del 90. Poco después, Lee Soo Man creó otro grupo de chicos, el cual fue nombrado Shinhwa; el grupo alcanzó la misma popularidad y el éxito que los anteriores grupos. Sin embargo, los problemas comenzaron a aparecer en SM Entertainment después de la desintegración de H.O.T.. Algunas cuestiones financieras supone ser el problema, pero las verdaderas razones nunca han sido oficialmente reveladas, mientras que S.E.S. se disolvió un año después de que H.O.T. lo hiciera y un año más tarde en el 2003, SM Entertainment también vería la salida de Shinhwa, aunque el grupo cambiara hacia una nueva dirección en vez de romperse y siguiera su éxito fuera de SM Entertainment. En los años siguientes, algunas de sus empresas más nuevas, como Isak N Jiyeon y Black Beat, no pudieron alcanzar la misma popularidad que lograron alcanzar los primeros artistas de SM. La agencia más tarde descubrió nuevos éxitos como: BoA y DBSK. Además de la comercialización al público nacional, los dos artistas se han promovido agresivamente en Japón. como la parte de la empresa reciente (blue ocean strategy) para exportar el talento coreano a los grandes mercados de la música en el extranjero. SM estableció una empresa conjunta con Avex Trax para liberar la música de BoA, DBSK, CSJH The Grace, Super Junior y TRAX en Japón. Super Junior y Zhang Li Yin se han promovido fuertemente en China, Taiwan, Hong Kong y otras comunidades que hablan chino, el la sub-unidad de Super Junior, Super Junior-M que canta en chino mandarín, fue creado para el público objetivo que habla chino. Así logrando entrar en el mercado internacional en Asia. 'SMTOWN' SMTOWN, que comenzó en 1999, es el nombre del proyecto para los álbumes de vacaciones de verano e invierno, así como de shows y tours especiales de SM Entertainment. Los álbumes y conciertos del SMTOWN, se componen de artistas actuales de la agencia; cada álbum consta de una canción SMTOWN y una canción de cada artista o grupo. 'SM C&C' S.M. Culture & Contents es una agencia surcoreana de entretenimiento y compañía de producción de televisión. Subsidiaria de SM desde el 2012. 'BALJUNSO' Agencia independiente que fue adquirida por SM y se encarga de artistas de Música Indie que están bajo esa agencia. 'Woolim Label' Agencia que fue adquirida por SM y se dedica al manejo de grupos de Kpop. 'SJ Label' Super Junior acaba de celebrar su décimo aniversario el 06 de noviembre, y ahora ¡SM Entertainment tiene una muy buena noticia para ELF! El grupo oficialmente tendrá su propio sello que estará bajo el mando de SM que será una subsidiaria de esta y llevará el nombre de Label SJ' Con el fin de mostrar su apoyo para las futuras actividades del grupo, la agencia ha creado este sello. Se ha anunciado que Lable SJ fue establecido especialmente para las actividades futuras tanto individuales, de sus sub-unidades y también para sus actividades grupales. Esto también incluye producción musical, gestión, entre otros, lo cual le permitirá a Super Junior mostrar sus propios colores incluso mucho más al público. SM Station Lee Soo Man ha anunciado su nueva etapa SM Station, con la que grupos y solistas de la agencia puedan sacar un single cada jueves por 52 semanas (durante el 2016). Este single puede ser producido por productores fuera de la agencia, empezando con TAEYEON. El éxito de dicho proyecto ha hecho que se haya alargado hasta tres años; a mediados de 2018 empezó la tercera serie de singles bajo el nombre de "STATION X 0" que estará repleta de colaboraciones. Artistas Activos center|thumb|650px 'Grupos' *S.E.S (1997) *TVXQ (DBSK) (2003) *Super Junior (2005) *Girls' Generation (2007) *SHINee (2008) *F(x) (2009) *EXO (2012) *Red Velvet (2014) *NCT (2016) Por debutar * SM BOYS (2020) * SM GIRLS (2020) 'Sub-Unidades' *Super Junior D&E (2011) *NCT U (2016) *NCT 127 (2016) *NCT DREAM (2016) *EXO-CBX (2016) *Girls' Generation-Oh!GG (2018) *WayV (2019) *EXO-SC (2019) 'Solistas' *Yoo Young Jin (1993) *BoA (2000) *Dana (CSJH (The Grace)) (2001) *Kang Ta (2001) *Eugene (S.E.S) (2003) *Bada (S.E.S) (2003) *Sunday (CSJH) (The Grace) (2004) *J-Min (2007) *Shoo (S.E.S) (2010) *Lee Dong Woo (2013) *Taemin (SHINee) (2014) *Zhou Mi (Super Junior M) (2014) *Kyuhyun (Super Junior) (2014) *Taeyeon (Girls' Generation) (2015) *Ryeowook (Super Junior) (2016) *Yesung (Super Junior) (2016) *Luna (F(x)) (2016) *Kris Wu (2016) *Lay (EXO) (2016) *Hyoyeon (Girls' Generation) (2016) *Yuri (Girls' Generation) (2017) *Key (SHINee) (2018) *Onew (SHINee) (2018) *Chen (EXO) (2019) *Kim Heechul (Super Junior) (2019) *Baek Hyun (2019) 'Proyectos/Grupos Colaborativos' *SMTOWN (1999) *Proyect S (2003) *SMROOKIES (2013) *Toheart (2014) *Beat Burger (2014) *Winter Garden (2015) *Super M (2019) 'Actrices y Actores' *Kim Min Jong (1988) *Lee Jae Ryong (1991) *Yoon Da Hoon (1994) *Yoo Ho Jung (1996) *Shin Dong Yup (1996) *Lee Jae Ryong (1991) *Kim Young Woon (2002) *Lee Yeon Hee (2004) *Choi Si Won (2004) *Sung Min (2004) *Kim Hee Chul (2005) *Park Hee Bon (2005) *Jung Yu Ho (2005) *Choi Jin Ri (2005) *Kim Jun Myeon (2007) *Im Yoon Ah (2007) *Kwon Yu Ri (2007) *Kim Tae Yeon (2007) *Lee Soon Kyu (2007) *Kim Hyo Yeon (2007) *Max Chang Min (2008) *Park Chan Yeol (2008) *Zhou Mi (2009) *BoA (2010) *Lee Dong Hae (2010) *Choi Min Ho (2010) *Jung So Jung (2010) *Lee Dong Woo (2010) *Kim Kyung Sik (2011) *Song Jae Rim (2011) *Hong Rok Gi (2011) *Kim Ian (2012) *Ten (2012) *Johnny (2012) *Kim Do Young (2012) *Lee Tae Yong (2012) *Henry Lau (2013) *Do Kyung Soo (2014) *Zhang Yi Xing (2015) *Kim Jong Dae (2015) *Lee Hak Joo (2015) *Byun Baek Hyun (2015) *Kim Min Seok (2015) *Kim Jong In (2015) *Oh Se Hun (2016) *Su Ho (2017) *Joy (2017) 'Animadores' *Choo Ga Yeol *Hong Rok Gi *Jang Dong Hyuk *Kim Kyung Sik *Lee Dong Woo *Shin Dong Yup *Johnny *Kang Hodong 'Actrices & Actores de Musicales' *Kim Hee Chul (2008) *Kim Young Woon (2008) *Kim Tae Yeon (2008) *Kim Yong Woon (2009) *Lee Sung Min (2009) *Jung Yun Ho (2010) *Lee Jin Ki (2010) *Sunday (2010) *Lee Hyuk Jae (2011) *Kim Ryeo Wook (2011) *Cho Kyu Hyun (2011) *Park Sun Young (2011) *Hwang Mi Young (2011) *Lee Soon Kyu (2012) *Kim Ki Bum (2012) *Park Jung Soo (2013) *Seo Joo Hyun (2014) *Byun Baek Hyun (2014) *Kang Seul Gi (2015) *Im Yoon Ah (2015) *Choi Min Ho (2015) *Park Chan Yeol(2015) *Kim Jun Myeon (2015) *Kim Min Seok (2015) *Kim Jong Dae (2015) 'Actores & Actrices en Formación' *Lami (SMROOKIES) (2012) 'Artistas de Estudio' Productores/Compositores *Lee Soo Man (Ejecutivo) *Yoo Young Jin *Kim Young Hu *Kenzie *Misfit *Lay *Liu Yuan *Song Kwang Sik *Wang Ya Yun *Kang Ta *Park Sun Hyun (Evans Hyun) *Zhou Wei Jie *Lin Xin Ye *T-Crash *Hitchhiker *Jo Yoon Kyung *JQ *Hwang Shi Woo *BehindTScenes (AC&AH) *Team Onesound (PETER & YOUNG SKY & JINOO) Coreógrafos *Gregory Hwang *Shim Jae Won *Rino Nakasone *Tony Testa *Mihawk Back *Kasper Cantautores *BoA *Chu Ga Yeol *Lay TVXQ: *Changmin *Yunho The Grace: *Dana Super Junior: *Donghae *Leeteuk *Eun Hyuk *Heechul Girls' Generation: *Taeyeon *Sunny *Yuri Super Junior M: *Henry Lau (Super Junior-M) *Zhou Mi (Super Junior-M) SHINee: *Minho *Onew EXO: *Lay *Chen *Chan Yeol NCT *Mark *Tae Yong *Jae Hyun 'Producciones Filmográficas' *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Heading to the Ground (2009) *Paradise Ranch (2011) *I AM. (2012) *To The Beautiful You (2012) *The Prime Minister and I (2013) *Miss Korea (2013-2014) *Mimi (2014) *EXO Next Door (2015) *SMTown The Stage (2015) *D-day (2015) *The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 (2015-2016) *Don't Dare to Dream (2016) *38 Task Force (2016) *Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho (2016) *Missing 9 (2017) Producciones Musicales * School Oz (2015) * Girl story (2015) * In The Heights (2016) 'Artistas Inactivos' 'Grupos' *CSJH The Grace (2005) 'Sub-Unidades' *KangTa & Vanness (TBA) *The Blue (Son Ji Chang, Kim Min Jong) (TBA) *Super Junior K.R.Y (2006) *Super Junior T(2007) *Super Junior M (2008) *Super Junior Happy (2008) *The Grace: Dana & Sunday (2011) *Girls Generation-TTS (2012) 'Solistas' *Chu Ga Yeol (2002) *Iconiq (2006) 'Proyectos/Grupos Colaborativos' *S.M. The Ballad (2010) *Kim Hee Chul & Kim Jung Mo (2011) *SM Town Orquesta (2011) *SM The Performance (2012) *Younique Unit (2012) 'Ex Artistas' *H.O.T. (Disuelto) *Black Beat (Disuelto) *Isak N Jiyeon (Disuelto) *M.I.L.K. (Disuelto) *Shinvi (Disuelto) *Jang Na Ra (Cantante y actriz, ahora bajo Narajjang Corporation) *Shinhwa (Se mantienen juntos con el mismo nombre, ahora bajo Shinhwa Company) *Fly To The Sky (Se mantienen juntos con el mismo nombre, bajo H2 Media) * TVXQ (DBSK): **Park Yoo Chun (2003-2009) (ahora miembro de JYJ bajo C-JeS Entertainment) **Xiah Junsu (2003-2009) (ahora miembro de JYJ bajo C-JeS Entertainment) **Kim Jae Joong (2003-2009) (ahora miembro de JYJ bajo C-JeS Entertainment) * Super Junior: ** Han Geng (2005-2009) (ahora solista bajo Yuehua Entertainment) ** Kim Ki Bum (2005-2015) * Girls' Generation: ** Jessica (2007-2014) (ahora solista bajo Coridel Entertainment) ** Tiffany (2007-2017) ** Seohyun (2007-2017) ** Sooyoung (2007-2017) * SHINee (Ex-Integrante): ** Jonghyun (2008-2017) (†) *'f(x):' **Amber (2009-2019) **Victoria (2009-2019) **Luna (2009-2019) * EXO: ** Z.Tao ** Lu Han ** Kris Wu *Stephanie (Ex-miembro de CSJH The Grace, Ahora solista bajo Mafia Records) *Zhang Li Yin (2006-2017) *Go Ah Ra (ahora bajo Artist Company) *Henry (2008-2018) *TraxX (2004-2019) 'Ex-Trainees' 'Chicas' *Lee Hyo Ri (Ahora bajo B2M Entertainment, como solista y anteriormente miembro de Fin.K.L) *Solbi (Ahora bajo Histar Entertainment(M.A.P crew), como solista) *Gyuri (Ex-líder de KARA Disuelto) *Soyeon (Ex-miembro de T-ara) *Raina (Ahora bajo Pledis Entertainment, miembro de After School y Orange Caramel) *Gayoon (Ex-miembro de 4MINUTE Disuelto) *Hyunyoung (Ahora bajo DSP Media, Ex-miembro de RAINBOW Disuelto) *Woori (Ahora bajo DSP Media, miembro de RAINBOW Disuelto) *Dahye (Ex miembro de BESTie) *Chemi (Ahora bajo N.A.P Entertaiment, miembro de C-REAL) *Lee Hwan Hee (Ahora bajo Worthy Entertainment, miembro de F.W.S) *Gong Seung Yeun (Ahora bajo Yuko Company) (Cantante y actriz) *Chanmi (Ex miembro de Co-Ed School y F-Ve Dolls) *Kahi (ex miembro After School) *Eunji (Ex miembro de Nine Muses) *Kang Seo Jin (Concursante de Kpop Star 4) *Cheng Xiao (Ahora bajo Starship Entertainment, Miembro de Cosmic Girls) *Bona (Ahora bajo Starship Entertainment, Miembro de Cosmic Girls) *Lee Lu Da (Ahora bajo Starship Entertainment, Miembro de Cosmic Girls) *Yeon Jung (Ahora bajo Starship Entertainment, Miembro de Cosmic Girls) *Yoo Yeon Jung (Ahora bajo Starship Entertainmnet, Ex-Miembro de I.O.I y actual miembro de Cosmic Girls) *Yi Yang (Ahora bajo Huang.Z.Tao Studio) *LIA (Ahora bajo JYP Entertainment, Miembro de ITZY) 'Chicos' *Lee Jun Ki (Ahora bajo Namoo Actors) (Actor) *Lee Jong Suk (Ahora bajo YNK Entertainment) (Actor) *Heo Young Saeng (Ahora bajo KQ Produce, miembro de SS501) *Park Jung Min (Ahora bajo JI HO ENTERTAINMENT, miembro de SS501) *G-Dragon (Ahora bajo YG Entertainment, líder de BIGBANG) *Kwon Soon Il (Ahora bajo Fluxus Music, líder de Urban Zakapa) *G.O (Ahora bajo J. Tune Camp, miembro de MBLAQ) *Zico (Ahora bajo Seven Seasons, líder de Block B) *Himchan (Ahora bajo TS Entertainment, miembro de B.A.P) *Sungyeol (Ahora bajo Woollim Entertainment, miembro de INFINITE) *J.Heart (Ahora bajo C2K Entertainment, miembro de N.SONIC) *C:ODE (Ahora bajo Simtong Entertainment, miembro de AlphaBAT) *Timoteo (Ahora bajo Star Crew, miembro de HOTSHOT) *JinHwan (Ahora bajo YG Entertainment, miembro de IKON) *Yong Ju (Ahora bajo Mostworks) *In Seong (Ahora bajo FNC Entertainment, miembro de SF9 ) *Cho Jin Ho (Ahora bajo CUBE Entertainment, miembro de PENTAGON) *Park Ji Hoon (Ahora bajo Maroo Entertainment y YMC Entertainment, Ex–Miembro de Wanna One ) *Ji Han Sol (Ahora bajo la compañia J-flo Entertainment, miembro de NewKidd) *Kim Woo Jin (Ahora bajo JYP Entertainment, Ex–Miembro de Stray Kids) *Zeren (Ahora bajo Yuehua Entertainment, miembro de NEX7) *Ding Ze Ren (Ahora bajo''' Yuehua Entertainment, miembro de NEX7) *Hou Ming Hao (Actor) *Li Hong Yi (Actor) '''Artistas de SM C&C 'Actrices y Actores' *Gong Hyung Jin (1999) *Han Chae Young (2000) *Jang Dong Gun (1993) *Kim Ha Neul (1997) *Kim Soo Ro (1999) *Kang Ye Won (2001) *Kim Byung Man (2001) *Kim Si Hoo (2003) *Moon Ga Young (2006) *Song Jae Rim (2009) *Jung So Min (2009) *Baek Hyun (2012) *Yoon So Hee (2013) *Lee Hak Joo (2015) 'Animadores' *Kim Byung Man *Kang Ho Dong *Kim Soo Ro *lee soo geun *Lee Hyun Moo *Ryu Dam *Zhan Yuan 'Modelos' *Kim Mi Jung 'Woollim Label' 'Grupos' : NELL (2006) *INFINITE (2010) *Tasty (2012) *LOVELYZ (2014) 'Sub-Unidades' *INFINITE H (2013) *INFINITE F (2014) 'Solistas' *Sung Kyu (2012) *Joo (2015) *Nam Woo Hyun (2016) 'Artistas de Baljunso' 'Grupos' *HLin (2009) *Wasted Johnny's (2011) *EZEN (2014) *Play The Siren (2014) *Love & Peace (2014) *Shinchon Tigers (2015) 'Solistas' *Kikaflo (2008) *Rico (2013) *Jang Hye Jin 'Deportistas Bajo SM GALAXY' *Bee Park (golf) *Son Yeon Jae (gimnasta rítmica) *Choo Shin Soo (béisbol) *Lee Suk Hee (corto corredor de velocidad en pista) *Ryu So Yeon (golf) *Choi Jae Woo (patinador de hielo) *Cha Joon Hwa (patinador de hielo) 'Empresas Distribuidoras' 'Corea del Sur' *Seorabul Records (1995–1998) *Synnara Records (1998-2003) *IKPop Co., Ltd. (2003–2008) *Self-distributed (2008–2011) *KMP Holdings (2011–2013) *KT Music (2013–presente) 'Japón' *Avex Group (para BoA, TVXQ, Super Junior, F(x), EXO) (2000–presente) *VAP (1998–2000) (S.E.S) *Universal Music (para Girls' Generation, J-Min, SHINee) (2010–presente) *EMI Music Japan (SHINee) (2011–2013) (emigró a Universal Music) 'Taiwán' *Avex Taiwan *Universal Music (Girls' Generation) (2010–presente) 'Malasia/Singapur' *Universal Music *Warner Music (lanzamientos japoneses de SHINee) (2010–2013) (con licencia de EMI Music Malaysia) 'Indonesia' *Indo Semar Sakti *Universal Music (Girls' Generation, lanzamientos japoneses de SHINee) *Warner Music (SHINee) (2012–2013) (con licencia de EMI Music) 'Filipinas' *Universal Records (con licencia de Avex Group) (hasta 2014) *MCA Music (Girls' Generation, lanzamientos japoneses de SHINee) (2010–presente) *PolyEast Records (lanzamientos japoneses de SHINee) (2010–2013) 'Tailandia' *GMM Grammy (con licencia de Avex Group) (hasta 2011) *SM True (2011–presente) 'China y Hong Kong' *Sky Music *Avex Hong Kong *Media Asia Music (Super Junior) (2012–presente) *Universal Music (Girls' Generation, lanzamientos japoneses de SHINee) (2010–presente) *Warner Music (lanzamientos japoneses de SHINee) (2010–2013) (con licencia de EMI Music) 'Conferencias' *THE MOMENT 01. (2015, Su Ho de EXO y el tecladista de Jazz Lee Dong Woo) *THE MOMENT 02. (2015, Key de SHINee y el diseñador Ko Tae Yong) *THE MOMENT 03. (2015, Luna de F(x) y el actor de Musicales Yoon Heong Hyeol) *SMTown: New Culture Technology 2016 (2016, Lee Soo Man) *THE MOMENT 04. (2016, Leeteuk de Super Junior y el chef Lee Won Il) *THE MOMENT 05. (2016, Hyo Yeon de Girls' Generation y la maquillista Park Tae Yoon) 'Tours' *''2007 SMTown Summer Concert'' *''SMTown Live '08'' *''SMTown Live '09'' *''SMTown Live '10 World Tour'' *''SMTown Live '13 World Tour'' *''SMTown Live '14 Asia Tour'' *''SMTown Live '15 World Tour'' *''SMTown Live'' 16 Asia Tour'' *''SMTown Live '17 World Tour'' *''SMTown Live '18 World Tour'' *''SMTown Live '19 World Tour'' '''Conciertos *SM Smile Concert China (2002) *SM Smile Concert (2003) *SM Summer Town Festival (15 y 17 Julio, 2006) *SMTOWN Summer Concert (30 de Junio y 1 de Julio, 2007 – Olympic Gymnastics Arena) *SMTOWN WEEK (2013) *SMile Music Festival (2015) 'Conciertos Especiales' *'2015-:' SM Concert Series Brand AGIT **'"The Story"' By Jong Hyun (1 de septiembre, 2-4, 8-11 y 16-18 de octubre de 2015) **'"TaeYeon's Very Special Day"' by Kim Tae Yeon (23-26 de octubre & 30-01 de Octubre-Noviembre) **'"Fall Again"' by Kyu Hyun (6 al 8 y del 13 al 15 de noviembre) **'"The Story ~The Epilogue~"' By Jong Hyun (12 y 13 de Diciembre) **'"Ever Lasting Star"' By Ryeo Wook (19 al 21 de Febrero de 2016) **'"Sweet Coffee"' By Ye Sung (3 al 5 de Junio y 17 al 19 de Junio de 2016) **'"Weekend"' By Tiffany (10 al 12 de Junio de 2016) **'"Love, Still" '''By Seo Hyun (24 al 26 de Febrero de 2017) *'2019: SMTOWN live SPECIAL STAGE in Santiago Premios '''Curiosidades *'Fundador: 'Lee Soo-Man (es el tío de la actual cantante Sunny de Girls' Generation). *'Empleados: '''con' salario anual promedio más alto de 36,400,000 KRW (aprox $ 31,040 USD) Actualmente es la empresa musical con mayor cantidad de empleados/artistas contando entre estos **trainees: con 300,000 solicitantes para audiciones SM en todo el mundo cada año **Artistas: SM Entertainment : 77 | SM C&C : 39 | GalaxiaSM : 19 | Esteem : 87 | MYSTIC Entertainment : 45 **una red de los 500 mejores equipos de productores, letristas y compositores coreógrafos, estilistas, managers alrededor del mundo, basados en lo mejor en tecnología de producción de música. *'Años de contrato: '''10 *'Mascota: SMile *'Infraestructura:' **SMTOWN THEATRE **SMTOWN Coex Artium **El 17 de febrero, una fuente de la industria familiarizada con la empresa declaró: “SM Entertainment se está preparando para abrir una tienda de conveniencia llamada ‘'SUM Market'’ en la planta baja de su empresa y venderán contenidos del Hallyu y alimentos”. SM Entertainment opera actualmente en cuatro lugares diferentes alrededor de Seúl en donde venden artículos de sus artistas bajo la etiqueta de “SUM”. El SUM Market se especializará en la venta de artículos de comida de sus artistas como “Super Junior’s Super Nuts”, “EXO Sticky Rice Snacks”, “Girls’ Generation Wine” y otros más. **La iniciación del último gran proyecto de SM Entertainment ha significado el comienzo de la construcción de Changwon SM Town, antes conocida como Changwon Culture Complex Town; agregará otro teatro de hologramas similar al de COEX Artium , así como una sala de convenciones para sus artistas para celebrar reuniones de fanáticos y eventos de Hallyu. ha planeado 2 pisos de habitaciones de hotel para permitirles a los visitantes experimentar completamente la cultura Hallyu. Al incorporar la realidad virtual, la realidad aumentada y la inteligencia artificial, el hotel se presentará de forma tal que las principales estrellas de SM Entertainment se encuentren en el hotel. Se espera que esté terminado en abril de 2020 *'Políticas de inversión:' Si bien los Trainees de SM tienen que pagar deudas tan pronto como logran su debut por costos de producción, la agencia no cobra todos los costos de capacitación. SM maneja una política de el entrenamiento como inversiones y no requiere que los aprendices paguen por eso. Por lo general los idols pueden obtener ganancias dentro del primer año de promoción. *'Ingresos: '''SM Entertainment reportó ₩ 349.8 mil millones de KRW ($ 305.7 millones de USD) en ingresos, con una ganancia operativa de ₩ 20.7 mil millones ($ 18.09 millones de USD) y una ganancia neta de ₩ 4.01 mil millones ($ 3.5 millones de USD). *'Salarios: Actualmente SM Entertainment paga los salarios más altos a sus empleados con empleados varones que promedian 40.6 millones de KRW (aproximadamente $ 37,952 USD) y empleadas que promedian 33.7 millones de KRW (aproximadamente $ 31,502 USD). Los ejecutivos de SM Entertainment también recibieron el salario promedio más alto de los "Big 3", recibiendo un salario promedio de 246.2 millones de KRW (aproximadamente $ 228,966 USD) *'''Políticas para empleados y artistas: **Toda persona que haya debutado bajo contrato con la compañía se le debe considerar un "artista" independientemente de su enfoque laboral (actor/a, comediante, etc). **Prohibición a los artistas de no tener citas o encontrarse con amigos del sexo opuesto ajenos a la compañía para enfocarse en sus prácticas y evitar escándalos. una vez que los artistas se vuelven más establecidos en la industria se les permite tener citas de preferencia personas dentro de la compañía. **no revelar nada sobre los próximos eventos antes de que lo haga SM Entertainment. Los artistas no pueden decidir si la empresa lo aceptará o no. No tienen poder ejecutivo, pero su opinión aún se tiene en cuenta. **artistas que no son figuras públicas, tales como bailarines, aprendices, gerentes y subgerentes tienen su propio trabajo. No se les permite difundir imágenes o autógrafos con fines comerciales **la compañía impone políticas extremadamente firmes en términos de proteger los rostros de los trainees potenciales para futuros idols. **todos los trainees sin excepción deberán presentar mensualmente reporte del porcentaje de grasa corporal y tendrán que asistir a clases personalizadas de buenos modales y actitud. **Las bebidas en las cafeterías de la compañía son gratuitas para los artistas de SM. la compañía también les da puntos a sus artistas por comprar comida en la compañía, que luego puede usarse para pagar otras comidas en los establecimientos de comidas de la compañía o en su tienda de conveniencia. **'SMile Social Service Corp: '''Desde junio del 2014, tanto ejecutivos como artistas de SM participan en actividades voluntarias mensuales incluyendo visitas a instalaciones de bienestar, protección de animales abandonados, pintura de murales, invitaciones a conciertos, etc. **Luego del informe de la FTC sobre cláusulas contractuales injustas en el 2017 hubo una declaración de SM Entertainment eliminando ésta de sus contratos: "''Hola, este es SM Entertainment. Nos gustaría dar seguimiento al informe de la Comisión de Comercio Justo de la mejora de las cláusulas contractuales injustas entre las agencias de entretenimiento y los aprendices. SM Entertainment fue investigado como parte de este informe. La acción correctiva se basa en el Artículo 6, Sección 3 del "Contrato de Exclusión Estándar para la Cultura y las Artes Populares", que también se otorga a los alumnos. Debido a que la opinión de la FTC sobre esto fue que no fue justa, y la FTC quiere modificar esta cláusula como un todo, finalmente eliminaremos esta disposición. La cláusula original establecía que la persona contratada no debería involucrarse en ninguna actividad que pueda dañar el honor del propio artista, de otros artistas de la empresa o de la propia empresa. Después de nuestra enmienda, esta cláusula será eliminada". **empleados mencionaron cómo los artistas de la compañía fueron elogiados continuamente y tratados como realeza, especialmente si tuvieron éxito. Sin embargo, si los artistas no se desempeñaron tan bien como se proyectó inicialmente, los empleados fueron fuertemente regañados y culpados por ello. **La mayoría de los empleados han comentado que tienen que trabajar horas extras durante la semana y también los fines de semana, lo que provoca que muchos de ellos tuvieran que abandonar su vida social e invertir la mayor parte de sus horas en su trabajo sin recibir el pago adecuado. Algunos empleados incluso mencionaron que trabajar para SM Entertainment era un trabajo de ensueño para los fanáticos de los ídols, especialmente porque los ídols se podían ver deambulando por el edificio con bastante frecuencia. Sin embargo, también señalaron que solo era posible para los fanáticos de los ídols, ya que su posición requería una gran pasión por la industria teniendo en cuenta que el pago es extremadamente bajo considerando el tamaño de la compañía. *'Protección a los artistas': El 8 de diciembre del 2017, la agencia publicó una declaración oficial en cada uno de los sitios web de sus artistas escribiendo: “Recientemente ha habido una proliferación de actividad ilegal que ha ido más allá de interesarse en nuestros artistas, incluyendo insultos personales, invasión de la privacidad personal, el robo y la divulgación de información personal, así como la propagación de rumores maliciosos y la grave difamación personal. A medida que la actividad se extiende, los daños psicológicos y materiales a los artistas se vuelven cada vez más graves. Como resultado, SM Entertainment ha contratado a un bufete de abogados especializado en el área relevante y junto con su equipo legal, planeamos seguir adelante con acciones legales. Decidimos tomar una respuesta firme contra la actividad ilegal y estableceremos una cuenta oficial para recibir continuamente informes de dicha actividad”. La compañía le pidió a los fans de sus artistas que presenten pruebas y escribieron: “En el caso de que hayan recopilado evidencia de actividad ilegal, si los envían a nuestra cuenta de correo electrónico oficial, avanzaremos con los procedimientos legales después de una cuidadosa revisión y confirmación de la información”. *'Diseño:'Han''' obtenido varios premios en los prestigiosos premios Red Dot Design Awards, uno de los tres premios de diseño más importantes del mundo establecidos en Alemania. Ganó premios en: **'''Communication Design Award Package: **"Mr. Simple" de Super Junior **"The Boys" y "I Got a Boy" de Girls 'Generation **"The Misconceptions of You / Me / Us" y "Sherlock" de SHINee **"Electric Shock" y "Pink Tape" de f (x) **"MAMA" y "XOXO / Repackage" de EXO **'Album Packaging Design:' **“This Is Love” de Super Junior **“4 Walls” de f (x) **“Miracles in December” de EXO **'Interior architecture division:' **La tienda STARDIUM en Seoul Dongdaemun Design Plaza **'Brand Identity:' **Logo de EXO *'Subsidiarias:' **SM Entertainment es un grupo de entretenimiento que representa a Asia a través de su red de afiliados globales, como SM Entertainment Japan, SM Entertainment Beijing, SM True, Dream Maker Entertainment y SM Entertainment USA, y otros grupos de entretenimiento en el extranjero. **SM C&C, filial de SM, se ha unido con WOOLLIM Entertainment, creando una firma independiente llamada Woollim Label. Este sello se encargará de todo el manejo de la empresa mientras que SM Entertainment sólo ayudará a promocionar en el extranjero a los artistas de Woollim. **En una alianza estratégica, la empresa de marketing deportivo IB Worldwide (Calce Woo Taek CEO) y SM Entertainment (Kim Young Min CEO) se asociaron a través de una inversión mutua. SM Entertainment también declaró oficialmente que será la emisión de nuevas acciones por IB en el mundo que cuesta unos 65 millones de won, o $ 54 millones de dólares, en valor. Esta es la primera vez en Corea que un entretenimiento y deportes empresa superior se han unido en una asociación estratégica. Las dos compañías planean descubrir un mercado mundial Sportainment juntos. Bajo el nombre de SM Galaxy son las estrellas del deporte en Bee Parque (golf), Son Yeon Jae (gimnasta rítmica), Choo Shin Soo (béisbol), lee Suk Hee (corto corredor de velocidad en pista), Ryu So Yeon (golf), Choi Jae Woo, y Cha Joon Hwa (patinador de hielo), los cuales van a gestionar y dar servicios de consultoría a. Calce Woo Taek comentó: "Esperamos que a través de la colaboración de las dos estrellas de la empresa y experiencia en marketing que será posible crear contenido explosivo. A través de dichos contenidos asesinas vamos a aumentar nuestro valor a través de eventos, merchandising, atención de la salud y marketing digital para que Sportainment puede aumentar aún más el valor de la Hallyu y beneficiar a Corea en el largo plazo". Kim Young Min dijo: "Esta asociación es importante ya que con tan nuevo marketing y modelo de negocio, tenemos la intención de no sólo apuntar a los mercados nacionales, sino mundiales, como China. Haremos lo posible para convertirse en un negocio de contenidos Sportainment global y una agencia global que el mundo puede apreciar". **SM Entertainment está buscando expandir su presencia en el mercado Chino al colaborar con el portal más grande de China Baidu. El 8 de mayo de 2014, el presidente de SM Entertinment, Lee Soo Man, se reunió con el CEO de Baidu Group, Robin Lee, para firmar un acuerdo de entendimiento (MOU). SM Entertainment, SM C&C, Baidu y el servicio de video en línea de Baidu, iqiyi, serán parte de este acuerdo. Según se informó, Baidu e iqiyi tendrán voz y voto en la distribución de la música y vídeos de SM en China, mientras que esto contribuirá al desarrollo de los artistas de SM, a los nuevos programas y las comunidades en línea de K-Pop en China. **SM Entertainment se unirá a AVEX Group Holdings y Universal Music Japan para comenzar una nueva compañía en Japón. El representante de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man se reunió con el presidente de Universal Music Japan, Naoshi Fujikura y Shinji Hayashi de Avex Vanguard el 30 de abril para hablar sobre el establecimiento de “Everysing Japan“. “Everysing Japan” será una empresa que fortalecerá en gran medida las estrategias de música digital de las empresas participantes en la industria de la música japonesa. En la conferencia, SM Entertainment, Avex Vanguard y Universal Music Japan hablaron acerca de tomar un paso más allá del modelo de negocio de distribución de contenido actual y establecer un servicio creativo y único que utiliza cada uno de los puntos fuertes de la empresa. “Everysing”, la aplicación de karaoke de SM Entertainment, está en producción para debutar en el mercado japonés como “Everysing Japan” en septiembre. La aplicación “Everysing” no es sólo una aplicación de karaoke, sino también tiene servicios de grabación, haciendo que la distribución a través de los medios sociales y la participación en audiciones sea más fácil. Como titular de contenido, también está desarrollando servicios donde el usuario puede incluso cantar duetos con artistas consagrados. La aplicación “Everysing” es actualmente la número uno en aplicaciones de karaoke en la tienda de Google Play. **El 12 de agosto del 2016, SM Entertainment firma un acuerdo con la gran empresa Keyeast (importante agencia de actores y actrices) para unir fueras y colaborar entre sí, para fortalecer la competitivad de estos. **SM ENT se asoció con la agencia de modelaje número 1 de Corea del Sur, ESteem. **Se unió a JYP, YG, Star Empire, Medialine, Music Factory y Ken Ent. para formar la Korea Music Power Holdings. **SM compró la mayor parte de KeyEAST y FNC Add Culture en marzo de 2018. **SM Entertainment ha adquirido Million Market como compañía afiliada. El 2 de octubre de 2018, según fuentes de la industria, SM Entertainment se aseguró el 50% de las acciones de Million Market para extender su diversidad musical. Los procedimientos de la adquisición de acciones habrían sido completados y un ejecutivo de SM está siendo considerado como co-presidente de Million Market. * Programas de apoyo: ** SMile Music Festival: '''Programa de responsabilidad social de SM que apoya a los niños y jóvenes que han mantenido sus sueños a través de la música incluso en circunstancias difíciles. el programa cuenta con:- Instalaciones apoyadas: instalaciones de bienestar para niños y jóvenes en áreas metropolitanas (centros infantiles locales, hogares infantiles, centros multiculturales, hogares grupales, etc.)- Campos admitidos: coro, banda, baile (Cada mes de junio, reclutan equipos que deseen participar y luego los capacitamos para realizar una presentación conjunta en noviembre). ** '''Donaciones: Donación a las víctimas del desastre de Sewol Ferry y sus familias / donación a la Fundación de Bienestar Gangnam / contribución a UNICEF, Participando como Patrocinador Oficial: 2014 Asian Para Games Incheon (Visionary Partner) ** Contribución cultural: preparación de asientos de contribución cultural durante conciertos (para invitar a jóvenes de las instalaciones de bienestar) ** Asociaciones sin fines de lucro: *** Samsung | Visita a Motherland for Migrant Women *** Cruz Roja de Corea | Programa RCY *** Comité de Corea para el UNICEF | MOU para contribución social *** FKI | Experiencia Vocacional SMile en SMTOWN Coexartium * Eventos: **Durante una semana se llevó a cabo un especial de navidad llamado "SMTOWN WEEK" en el que las bandas se presentaron 1 o 2 días para hacer conciertos. Del 21 al 29 de diciembre los grupos se presentaron con diferentes temáticas así: ***''SHINee'' "The Wizard" (21 de diciembre) ***''F(x)'' & EXO "Christmas Wonderland" (F(x) 23 de diciembre y EXO 24 de diciembre) ***''TVXQ (DBSK)'' "Time Slip" (26 y 27 de diciembre) ***''Super Junior'' "Treasure Island" (28 y 29 de diciembre) ** THE MOMENT es una conferencia cultural de moda celebrada en SMTOWN THEATRE, que se encuentra en el SMTOWN Coex Artium. Suho de EXO y vocalista de jazz Lee Dong Woo serán los primeros profesores sobre el tema “Los sueños y la juventud” para hablar de sus propias experiencias y puntos de vista. Con el evento comenzando en octubre, “THE MOMENT” es único porque el público tiene la oportunidad de hablar de un tema con un artista de SM y un experto en el campo específico. Los fans están ansiosos por ver el efecto de sinergia entre la colaboración del artista y experto. Al tener conversaciones cercanas y trabajar con la gente, se espera que las conferencias sean íntimas con el público también. *Fueron los primeros artistas coreanos en presentarse en el MADISON SQUARE GARDEN en Nueva York. *TVXQ, Super Junior y SHINee. son los artistas que más dinero generan a SM Entertainment, SHINEE se posiciona en el puesto #3 con $25.400.000.000, en el puesto #1 esta TVXQ y en #2 Super Junior.(información actual año 2016) *Ha estado involucrada y acusada de manejar el sistema de Digital sajaegi (manipulación digital realizada por artistas, productores o agencias de entretenimiento para comprar ilegalmente o transmitir sus propios álbumes con el fin de manipular las clasificaciones de los gráficos). *SM Entertainment reveló a través de una declaración: “'Kim Eun Jin', esposa del fundador de la compañía, Lee Soo Man, falleció el 30 de septiembre a causa de cáncer en el intestino delgado”. *SM Entertainment produjo el musical holográfico llamado "School OZ". Los artistas que participaron en el musical son: Luna (F(x)), Changmin(TVXQ), Seulgi (Red Velvet), Key (SHINee), Suho y Xiumin (EXO). Este musical fue grabado durante casi 2 meses y estrenó el 14 de enero del 2015. *El 26 de agosto SM Entertaiment lanzó un juego llamado ¨SuperstarSMTOWN¨, en el juego aparecen canciones de los grupos y solistas de la empresa además de cartas coleccionables de cada uno de ellos. *Se espera que en el 2016 debute un nuevo grupo de chicos, se rumoreaba que usarían el nombre de "Boys' Generation" debido a que se conoció que registraron el nombre para que ninguna agencia pudiera usarlo pero a comienzos del 2016 se reveló que el nombre sería NCT. *Actualmente Red Velvet y NCT, son los únicos grupos de la empresa que tienen todos sus miembros completos. *En 2016, SM Entertaiment llegó a un acuerdo con Luhan y Kris Wu, la agencia organizaría y se ocuparía de las actividades de estos hasta el fin del contrato. A pesar de haber vuelto a la agencia, no volverán a ser parte de EXO. *SM Entertaiment declaro de aparir de 1 de Noviembre cambiaría su logo, que según en sus palabras representa "Una identidad mas flexible y abierta al cambio". **"La nueva identidad visual fue inspirada en la luz que simboliza a todas las celebridades y el contenido de SM Entertainment. La luz se mueve suavemente y da forma al círculo, y el círculo evoluciona en varias formas, formando un símbolo que conecta las letras S y M. El nuevo símbolo de SM Entertainment es una identidad flexible que se puede transformar y expandir continuamente, representando a una empresa que evoluciona constantemente de acuerdo con las tendencias. Varias formas circulares y símbolos forman coloridos gráficos y patrones que se han convertido en la esencia del diseño de la identidad de SM Entertainment". *SM Entertainment presentó un nuevo "paquete charter" para "SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR VI DUBAI", donde los fanáticos pueden reservar asientos en la clase económica del mismo vuelo que los artistas de SM llevan a Dubai lo que ha generado una gran controversia y los fanáticos han criticado fuertemente este movimiento, ya que no solo cuesta más de $ 3,000 USD: viola la privacidad de los artistas y los hace más accesibles para los fanáticos conocidos como sasaeng. A pesar de la fuerte oposición la agencia no quiso dar declaraciones oficiales y se mantuvo la lotería para comprar el paquete de la carta en el sitio web de SMTOWN Travel. *El 13 de marzo del 2018 SM Entertainment ha establecido una asociación estratégica con FNC Entertainment, siendo ahora poseedores del 31% de FNC Add Culture , lo que los convierte en el mayor accionista seguido por FNC Entertainment, que posee un 18%. Galeria S.M. Entertainment logo.jpg|Logo oficial (1995-2017) Ggg-1.jpg|Logo oficial (2017- actualidad) SMile.jpg|"SMile", mascota oficial 'Enlaces' *Sitio Web Oficial (Corea) *Sitio Web Oficial (Japón) *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Canal Oficial en Youtube Categoría:KAgencia